


you can't banish me! this is my bed too!

by stansrichie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Language, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, also annoyed!eddie, clumsy!richie, i hope you enjoy anyways, soft!Eddie, this is my first post so i'm sorry if its actual trash omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stansrichie/pseuds/stansrichie
Summary: eddie is tired of richie's shit, especially when he's trying to sleep.





	you can't banish me! this is my bed too!

**Author's Note:**

> check out more of my work on my tumblr @stansrichie ! ((and reblog some stuff if you enjoy it? maybe?))

“Listen, Richie, if you keep this up I’m gonna have to put you on the fucking streets,” Eddie said, knocking Richie over to his side of the bed.

Richie groaned in response and rolled over to his previous position, which just so happened to be way over the 'halfway line' of the bed Eddie had set for the two.

Eddie grabbed the pillow that was under his head, placed it over his face, and screamed into it out of frustration. “I swear to god if you don’t get the fuck over, I’m gonna choke you.”

“Is that a promise?” Richie asked. Eddie could hear the amusement in Richie’s voice and knew for a fact that Richie was smirking.

“Fucking asshole,” Eddie mumbled under his breath, sitting up. “Why don’t you let me get any kind of sleep in this damn house? You’re _ALWAYS_ in my space. I take the time out of my day to set boundaries and you  _NEVER_  listen to me,” Eddie threw himself back against the bed and sighed in frustration.

It was a little past 2am, and a lot past Eddie's usual bedtime. Eddie took his sleeping seriously, which all of the Losers had quickly learned after vicious, and mostly empty, threats from the small boy after being woken up in the middle of the night by whispering and giggling, or even being on the receiving end of one of Richie's pranks. Needless to say, sleeping is very important to Eddie, and because of the fact that Richie had basically suffocated him in his sleep, he was currently being kept from it.

“I just wanna be near you, Eds,” Richie spoke softly, smiling warmly, and half-sarcastically, at a very aggravated Eddie. Any other time, the use of that tone of voice would've had Eddie melting and doing just about anything that the trashmouth wanted him to.

“Do not fucking call me that, you little shit.”

“I don’t get it, _EDS_ , you always complain about me being too damn close to you at night. Isn’t that the point of sharing a fucking bed?” Richie questioned, purposefully trying to annoy the smaller boy. He honestly didn’t understand why Eddie was basically shitting himself over it.

“I complain because you aren’t near me in a cute ‘let’s cuddle’ kind of way, you’re near me in an ‘I’m gonna throw both of my legs on top of you for the next 8 hours’ type of way, and it’s annoying as shit,” Eddie said, poking Richie in the chest.

“Well, I’m _so_  sorry that I want to show my _boyfriend_  affection at night by being close to him. There should be no fucking boundaries when we’re asleep,” Richie complained, holding back a grin. He meant what he said, he really did, but it was hard not to laugh when his small ass boyfriend was having a big ass tantrum. Arguments like this were more than usual, but they were usually resolved after a few minutes of going back and forth, and one of Richie's favorite things to do is to see just how long it takes for his precious baby boy to crack. His current record was 12 minutes, earning that time after drawing smiley faces on 'every single fucking thing known to man' in the kitchen.

“AFFECTION? USING ME AS YOUR PERSONAL STOOL ISN’T AFFECTION YOU DIPSHIT,” Eddie yelled, rolling his eyes and huffing when Richie laughed in response.

He was practically losing his shit at this point, and Richie loved every single moment of it. Richie knew just how to get under Eddie’s skin at any given moment, but he had no idea that this time was a little bit different.  

“That’s it.” Eddie was utterly fucking annoyed, considering it was 2am and he had gotten no sleep at all. He used every single ounce of power and will he had in his chaotic, gay, body and shoved Richie as hard as he could, making him fall off the bed with a loud 'oof.' 

“Hey, what the fuck was that for?” Richie said, standing up and trying to climb back onto the bed. Much to his disappointment, Eddie had sprawled himself completely across the bed and was refusing to let him back in.

“Fuck you,” Eddie said, holding each side of the bed as tightly as he could, making sure Richie had no chance of getting back under the covers. 

Richie decided to try to lay on top of the covers, but Eddie had other plans. Eddie immediately attacked Richie with small and frantic slaps, which caused Richie to cower away in shock.

“Who the hell are you and where the fuck is my real boyfriend,” Richie asked, holding his arms to his chest.

“I’m tired of it. I’m _TIRED_ of it,” Eddie replied sternly, crossing his arms.

“I’m tired too, now move the fuck over,” Richie said, trying to move Eddie back to his side. After several failed attempts at pushing him over due to the way Eddie had jumped to cling himself to the mattress again, Richie stepped back from the bed and let out a noise of frustration.

“Nuh-uh,” Eddie replied, shaking his head stubbornly and holding his ground. “You’re sleeping on the couch. You’re not allowed in this bed anymore tonight.”

“ **You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!** ” Richie yelled, throwing his hands up in protest. 

“I don’t care, go away! I’m tired and you’re annoying,” Eddie grumbled, letting go of his grip on the mattress and getting comfortable in bed.

Richie sighed and took his pillow from the bed. Eddie watched silently as he went to the closet and got a spare blanket, taking his sweet and precious time. He made his way to the door and stepped through it, but not before turning back at Eddie dramatically and giving his best puppy-dog face in hopes Eddie would change his mind.

“Go,” Eddie said, still irritated.

“Fine,” Richie said, throwing Eddie a deadpan look and stomping downstairs.

* * *

Eddie had gotten absolutely NO sleep at all. It had been about 2 hours since he had forced Richie to sleep downstairs, and he felt like he was suffering more than Richie was.

Eddie sat up on the bed, clearly exhausted. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” Eddie threw the covers off of his body and made his way downstairs, silently cursing himself for being such a damn softy. He very quietly walked over to the couch where he could just barely see Richie’s legs hanging over the side.

The sight of Richie asleep on the couch actually made Eddie feel kind of bad, considering Richie was too tall to properly lay on the couch. It must be super uncomfortable.

Eddie walked over to stand in front of Richie, who was peacefully sleeping, and lightly tapped him on the shoulder, earning a loud snore in response.

Eddie sighed and nudged Richie hard enough to break him from his sleep. “Wake up, asshole.”

Richie shot up from the couch, wildly flailing his body around as he did so. Since his legs had been placed in an awkward position as he slept, the sudden movement caused them to tangle up underneath the blanket and Richie was sent flying off of the couch and onto the carpeted floor.

“Ouch, what the fuck?” Richie sat up with a groan and rubbed his head, looking up at Eddie through blurred vision. His voice was husky and Eddie absolutely hated how just the sound alone brought heat to his cheeks.

“Can you come back to bed with me? I can’t sleep,” Eddie asked sheepishly, already feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Wait just a minute...." Richie said, putting a finger to his chin and pretending to think. "You mean to tell me I was thrown out of my own damn bed, banished to the fucking couch, which is super un-fucking-comfortable by the way, and now you want me to come back because poor little Eddie can’t fall asleep?” he asked, faking irritation.

Eddie shifted slightly, his face heating up once again. He was suddenly really glad that it was dark so Richie wouldn’t notice, but he was also slightly scared. Was Richie _really_ mad at him?

“I-"

“Of course I will, Eds,” Richie said happily, cutting him off. He hopped up from the floor and grabbed his pillow, throwing an arm around Eddie's shoulders and guiding him upstairs. Eddie sighed in relief and followed his boyfriend back to their room.

Richie flopped onto his side of the bed and waited for Eddie to get in on his side. He placed an arm around Eddie’s waist and pulled him closer, inhaling his naturally sweet scent that drove Richie absolutely crazy.

“Goodnight, Eds, don't miss me too much in your dreams,” Richie whispered against his neck, smiling at the fact that Eddie needed him more than he had thought.

Eddie chuckled to himself and shook his head lightly, a grin making its way to his face as he closed his eyes.

“Don’t fucking call me that."


End file.
